El pastel de Rosalie
by debecerra
Summary: Rosalie trataba de cambiar su rutinaria vida… Una pasteleria seria como tener un pequeño hijo según habia contado Emmett. ¿Como decirle a Rosalie que sus particulares pasteles no son tan deliciosos como ella lo cree?
1. Chapter 1

**Basada en el libro:**

**Amanecer.**

(Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jacob y Jasper)

_En:_

U.A. El pastel de Rosalie

**By: D.E. Becerra.**

**Prologo**

-No entenderías, Emmett solo trata de ayudarla. Y nosotros a él… – Dijo Alice.

-¡Vamos cómpralo! – insistió Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

Edward dudo de que fuera una buena idea; Piensa que no siempre hay que complacer los caprichos de los demás. Pero esta vez era por una buena causa. Rosalie trataba de cambiar su rutinaria vida.

Desde hace siglos había querido montar una pastelería que seria como tener un pequeño hijo según nos había contado Emmett.

-¿Tu que dices? - Pregunto Edward. – ¿Has tenido alguna premonición? Alice.

-¿Sí?, bueno si... – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa Leonardezca.

-Yaba, yaba, no lo digas, tiene veneno. – Intervino Jacob. – Y como los únicos que no estamos muertos somos Bella y yo somos los que moriremos.

Todos nos reímos, la sorpresa fue que el lugar estaba lleno de gente ¿Y como no? Con dos espectaculares vampiros atrayendo sus presas. Edward y Jacob se quejaron por que tuvieron que hacer una cola para comprar, no soportaban que la gente los tocara y menos su olor. Compramos y nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen.

**La merienda**

-Sabe a cloro. – Dijo Edward.

-¡Jejejeje! – Jacob se burlo.

Aunque los Cullen hacían un esfuerzo por aprender a comer comida y Esme cocinaba e iba al mercado una vez por semana, gracias a Jacob y a mi éramos los que nos acabamos la compra. Jacob por que se traga todo, tiene un apetito voraz y yo por el embarazo. Aún así los Cullen no se acostumbran a comer comida. Todo les sabe a tierra o productos de limpieza sabores que recuerdan de su vida humana…

-No sabe a _Ace_ (Detergente).

-Agarra la fresa Bella. – Me pidió Edward.

-No, no. – Le dije y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Porque? – Me pregunto con picardía.

-Porque esta peluda.

-No esta peluda, es la crema Bella. – Dijo Jasper.

-La crema no es cris. – Le dije.

-Jejeje… – Edward y Jacob se rieron. Muy poco usual en ellos me gustaba cuando lo hacían _casi_ parecía _perfecto _como si fueran buenos amigos.

-Bueno esta bien cométela otra. – Me propuso Jake.

Todos nos echamos a reír y se miraron las caras unos a los otros. Mientras yo miraba la fresa de cerca y la movía con la cucharilla.

Alice se acerco con cuidado con una cucharita mientras Edward, y Jasper veían a Jacob tomar la otra fresa y probarla.

-¡Ii…aah!... que _horrible_ sabe esto. – Gimió Jacob –. Sabe a… ah… _esto_ no tiene nombre.

Todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas y Jake continuo diciendo:

-Voy ha amatar a Rosalie seguro lo ha vuelto hacer apropósito.

Jasper y Edward probaron el pastel, entornaron los ojos y gritaron a unisonó…

-¡Sabe a suavizante!

-Que hosco Jacob, ¿como pudiste comprar _eso_? – protesto Edward.

Jacob entorno los ojos al levantar la vista, al ver a Edward y Jasper burlarse de él por seguir comiendo del pastel de Rosalie y dijo...

-¡¿Crees que si fuera sabido que sabia "_Ace_" (detergente) la fuera comprado?

-Pobre de Emmett, si Rosalie cocina así… – Quise bromear un poco para calmar los ánimos y dije –. Con razón desidió ser vampiro, así no tiene que comer nunca la comida de Rosalie.

-Alguien tiene que decírselo – Propuso Alice –. Cocina ¡horrible!

-Sino acabara matando a alguien – Se quejo Jacob.

-Síp, que desperdicio de sangre. – Se lamento Jasper.

-¡Jasper!, tranquila Bella él no lo dice en serio. – Se disculpo Alice. – Creo que los indicados para darle esa noticia a Rosalie son tú y Jacob.

Son los únicos que realmente comen en esta casa. – nos intento de convencer Alice, a Jacob y a mi. Iba decir algo pero Edward se me adelanto.

-Alice no será mejor que solo sea Jacob, Bella esta embarazada y no quiero que le pase nada a ella ni a la bebe. Total ellos se hablan más.

-Mira Edward, si tu le llamas hablar ha discutir y pelar todos los días… – Medito Jacob por unos segundos, rascándose la barbilla y mirando asía el techo –. Sip, entonces sí hablamos. Pero a mi solo no me creerá, ella cree que como de _todo_…

Alice se quedo perdida en el tiempo por unos segundos mientras Jacob seguía hablando. Lo miro y se levanto del sofá sonriendo. Yo me le quede mirando y Jacob continúo hablando.

-…A costillas de que soy un Hombre lobo y ella no sabe distinguir entre un lobo y un perro me hiso un pastel con galletas de perro.

Se oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse.

Justo en ese momento cuando Terminaba de hablar Jacob, entran a la sala Rosalie y Emmett.

Todos desaparecieron antes de que Rosalie preguntara que tal había quedado su pastel. Edward antes de irse me dio un frio beso rosando mis labios me deseo suerte y desapareció.

-Veo que les gusto el pastel. – Dijo Rosalie al ver las sobras.

Sonreí a Rosalie, mire a Emmett que abría mucho los ojos, preparándose como para una guerra. Mire a Jacob que trataba de escaparse y lo sujete por el brazo.

-Rosalie... – Intente decir. Pero ella me interrumpió.

-Les traje otro pastel, sabia que les gustaría.

Intente de nuevo.

-Rosalie… _Jacob_ tiene algo que decirte.

Rosalie miro a Jacob, empequeñeció los ojos y pregunto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Yo...? – Pregunto Jacob titubeante.

-Sí, tú Jacob. – Dije. Le di un golpe por la espalda y lo empuje.

Hoy las risa de Edward desde el piso de arriba y supe que estaba escuchando todo. Así que rápidamente le dije a Emmett para llevar el pastel de Rosalie a la cocina y servirlo.

-¿Emmett me ayudas con el pastel? Mientras Rosalie y Jacob hablan.

-Sip. – Emmett salió en un destello conmigo de la mano que casi me llevaba a arrastras hasta la cocina y volvimos en cuestión de segundos a la sala, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para mirar entre Rosalie y Jake. La cabeza me daba vueltas por ir y venir tan rápido.

Emmett no se había acomodado para ver la pelea cuando Rosalie le quito la bandeja con el pastel y se la arrojo a Jake en la cara.

Rosalie se giro me miro, supo que era verdad lo que decía Jacob y entonces paso algo que nunca me pensé que ocurriría. Rosalie puso la cara muy triste y decepcionada como si se le fueran ha aguar los ojos para llorar, miro a otro lado y subió las escaleras corriendo, Emmett fue de tras de ella.


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Una semana después…

-¿Qué no te da asco? – Pregunto Edward a Jacob que llevaba días comiendo los pasteles de Rosalie hechos de galletas de perro.

-No... – Medito Jacob con ojos entornados al techo y mirando de nuevo a Edward –. Después de tres días te acostumbras.

-Eso te lo buscaste por intentar disculparte, Como se te ocurrió siquiera decirle que a los humanos no le gustan sus pasteles pero que a los lobos si. – Dijo Edward.

-¿Pero que querías que hiciera? Peor que morir a manos de Rosalie es verla llorar y saber que es mi culpa.

En eso entra Bella a la cocina y le pregunta a Edward.

-! Edward! ¿Los vampiros no y que no pueden llorar?

-No, no podemos…

-Y como es que Rosalie… puede… – Edward y Bella negaron con la cabeza –. Con que… la voy a matar. – Espeto Jacob con rabia, sus ojos chispeando con furia contenida.

Y salió Jacob corriendo de la cocina con el pastel en la mano.


End file.
